


Departure

by My5tic_Lali



Series: The Destiny of Hearts (KH Drabble Collection) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My5tic_Lali/pseuds/My5tic_Lali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't have seemed unusual: a black-cloaked figure of the Organization, striding through the neon-lit streets of the World That Never Was. But he knew it was. He knew that this was no ordinary walk because Roxas didn't even <i>look</i> at him as he passed, sandy blonde head high and purposefully aimed straight ahead. <br/>// So Roxas ignored his best friend, eyes gliding straight past him, half of him hoping Axel wouldn't speak, and the other wishing desperately for him to. The heat, the strength from his decision which flowed through him, gripped his bones, told him that if Axel didn't speak, there was no chance of Roxas ever returning to the status quo of defeating Heartless and watching the heart-shaped moon grow. //Roxas' departure from the Organization, from the view of the two people who cared more than they should have been able.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

-SPOILERS THROUGH KINGDOM HEARTS: 358/2 DAYS-

**"But oh, my heart was flawed; I knew my weakness—so hold my hand; consign me not to darkness"-Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons**

**_||||358/2Days|||_ **

It wouldn't have seemed unusual: a black-cloaked figure of the Organization, striding through the neon-lit streets of the World That Never Was.

But he knew it was. He knew that this was no ordinary walk because Roxas didn't even _look_ at him as he passed, sandy blonde head high and purposefully aimed straight ahead.

Roxas just kept walking down the street, soon to disappear out of sight. Axel had a bad feeling that if he didn't say something, then that would be how Roxas left: alone and stubborn and misguided, and that they would never again speak.

So he broke the silence.

"Your mind's made up?"

This wasn't the time for quips or jokes. Axel knew that. Roxas knew that. Roxas _had_ to. He _had_ to know what he was getting himself into, walking out like this.

Thankfully, Roxas stopped at his words, even though he didn't turn around to face his best friend and only responded over his shoulder. "Why did the Keyblade choose me?"

The slightest of pauses.

"I have to know."

The words were final, hurtful. Roxas was choosing this over his own existence. This knowledge was worth his death? _No way_ was the younger Nobody thinking clearly—Axel would just have to be the rational one for nearly the first time in both his first life and this one.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Without meaning to, Axel pushed off the wall and let the words come out harsh. "You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

But Roxas barely turned his head at all, and replied derisively. "No one would miss me."

Axel would forever wonder what it was that held him in place, silent, stunned, as his friend continued walking away and around the corner—shock perhaps, that Roxas could believe such a thing, or anger, that it had come to this, or guilt, that there was nothing more he could do, or what.

He had no idea what kept him stationary while his best friend left him behind, ignoring sense and Axel's words, what stopped him from replying until it was too late for the intended recipient to hear him.

"That's not true."

There was no one there to hear the words, to see Axel's shoulders droop with the admission and the sadness he shouldn't have been able to feel.

"I would."

*****

**"The pull on my flesh was just too strong; stifled the choice and the air in my lungs. Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie"-Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons**

*****

The neon-lit streets of the World That Never Was looked exactly like they always did, casting colors upon the road in uneven, blurred patterns, the multitudes of windows lit with yellow glows, though no figures stood in their depths. There never were figures among the high-rises, never would be, Roxas supposed, except for those few, black-cloaked ones from the Organization—black-cloaked figures like the one leaning against the building just ahead.

The figure stood right where Roxas couldn't miss him, casual and motionless, head down like he was examining the road under his feet, like he didn't hear the footsteps from Roxas' own shoes, like he wasn't waiting for anyone, though Roxas knew he was.

So Roxas ignored his best friend, eyes gliding straight past him, half of him hoping Axel wouldn't speak, and the other wishing desperately for him to. The heat, the strength from his decision which flowed through him, gripped his bones ( _where did the need come from,_ Roxas wondered, the thoughts creating more stone inside of his veins, _is this what emotions feel like, and how do I feel them without a heart?_ ), told him that if Axel didn't speak, there was no chance of Roxas ever turning around and returning to the _status quo_ of defeating Heartless and watching the heart-shaped moon grow, supposedly from his efforts.

But he didn't think that he _wanted_ to return, to just let his questions go unanswered, so when Axel broke the silence, Roxas didn't resist as his insides froze, froze with... anger? Was that what anger felt like?

"Your mind's made up?"

No laughter, no joke in Axel's tone now. It wasn't something Roxas was used to, and there was a stab of pain inside of him, like he'd been stabbed, when he thought that if he didn't turn back now, he and Xion and Axel would never laugh together again on top of the clock tower with sea-salt ice cream in their hands.

It was the pain—was that sadness?—that brought him to a stop, though the reminder of the not-emptiness inside his chest and the other things he needed to know made the pain lessen and made more of his veins turn to stone. "Why did the Keyblade choose me?"

If Axel could answer, if Axel _would_ answer, maybe he could give up on this plan. But, truthfully, he didn't want him to, so Roxas pushed away a lifting in his chest—hope, perhaps?—and preempted his answer.

"I have to know."

Roxas felt those words, felt how they hung in the air like physical weights, and their presence solidified his need. He couldn't turn back. He wouldn't.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel's voice was rough, accusatory. It hurt, somehow, but the reproof in his tone was deadened as Roxas' resolve turned from stone to steel. "You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

The last words didn't even penetrate, Roxas' whole body now full of the hard feeling of determination. What would that mean, anyway? He could live with his questions unanswered or die with the knowledge he needed.

"No one would miss me."

Pushing him into movement again, the statement sunk the truth into Roxas' mind.

Questions, or death.

It wasn't like anything would change without him around. He was just a Nobody. A Nobody with a half-life and no feelings and no answers.

Roxas would change that. He would still be a Nobody, with no life at all, and still no feelings, but he'd have answers at least.

_~fin~_

...

**Author's Note:**

> I will have you know that the last half was a pure rush of pre-NaNoWriMo jitters last November, fueled by coffee and a desire to make up for my procrastination on my multi-chapter.  
> IMPORTANT: If you have any requests, please let me know! I'd be happy to write something small for a prompt, though I know it's not likely you'll want to see more of this stuff.  
> If there are ANY mistakes, please let me know! I appreciate the constructive criticism.  
> But regardless of mistakes, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
